


Frogs that Chase

by ilikepankeces



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Worried Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepankeces/pseuds/ilikepankeces
Summary: What I think should have happened in Season 1 Episode 9 (Po'ipu)!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyCSwarek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCSwarek/gifts), [becomingawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomingawriter/gifts), [prislynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prislynn/gifts).



> Hey guys! I have had an exciting day! (Today was my birthday) But I just couldn't let the day end without getting this to you guys! Here ya go! 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the episode Po'ipu or the characters! Just twisted the plot a little bit!**

Frogs that Chase  
Danny POV

As soon as I met the guy, I knew something was off. Call it cop instincts or a gut feeling, but I knew everything went wrong the moment we ran into Steve’s old buddy, ‘BullFrog.’ Steve completely trusted the guy and he just let him walk into HQ, full access to anything. Maybe I was jealous because of how he and Steve were but that thought was proven wrong as we were driving with General Pak and his family.

I sat in the back of the car and rubbed my face. We were protecting a murderer! Chin and Kono were following us in Chin’s car and I looked back to see they were on edge too. I watched as Kono picked up her phone and her face was in surprise. Chin asked her something but I couldn’t tell what they were saying. Kono hung up on the phone and looked down. I turned around when Steve’s phone started to ring:

“McGarrett.” Steve grew tense at whatever the other person on the phone said.

“Taylor?...Make the next right.” Steve said to the driver. 

“Sir?” Steve started to shout as he said, 

“Take the next right!” The man driving pulled something out of his jacket pocket and Steve’s eyes grew big. Then hands where in the air as Steve started to fight whatever the man had in his hand and I finally realized what it was: a gun. 

“Hey!” I shouted as we swerved all over the road. Steve was trying to get the gun out of his hands when it went off and the bullet landed in General Pak’s wife's shoulder. Steve was still struggling with the man when all of a sudden, the car in front of us blew out. It flew forward and Steve couldn’t help but stare. I stared at the car, then got back to my job.

We turned onto the sidewalk and the car stopped. Chin’s car came to a stop next to ours and Taylor’s men got out of the car with him. Steve was bleeding from his forehead when he punched the driver in the face and he fell out of the car. Steve jumped out of the drivers side, gun un-holstered while I started to help the wife. I was holding it tightly when I heard gunshots. I heard Taylor shout:

“Steve! Give him to me and no one else gets hurt!” 

“It’s not gonna happen.” Gunshots were being fired and I tried to focus on the wife but I was just too worried about Steve and the Team. I heard glass shatter and I shuddered. I heard Steve tell Chin to take out the engine and then I heard Chin’s shotgun ring out. I couldn’t take it anymore so I hopped out of the car, gun drawn. I fired shots off towards their car and I hit someone who fell to the ground. Chin fired a shot and it shattered a window, the bullets planting themselves in a man.

“Guys! Get in the Car!” Steve shouted to us. 

Kono started to move to the door and Steve said:

“Come on guys let’s go!” Steve bent down and shot their tires and reloaded his gun. Taylor shot out one of Chin’s windows and Kono flinched away from it. Steve shot back at Taylor while running back to the car. I hopped in the passenger door and I saw blood on the dash were Steve had hit his head. It made me nauseous but I couldn´t puke now. I looked back to the General’s family and the wife was holding her arm crying and gasping. 

“Are you ok?” She nodded and I hear Steve shout:

“Let’s go!” Steve bolted back to the car and hopped in. He was breathing hard when he asked:

“She bad?” I looked back to her and back to him. 

“She’ll live.” I said. Steve started the car and backed up off the sidewalk. 

“Drive! Drive! Drive! Come one!” I said as we got on the road. Steve took of, Taylor firing at us and Steve turned left, focused on the road.

***

Later, I realized where we were going. When we pulled up in Steve’s drive way, I silently cursed. We all got out of the car and I asked:

“Hey, What are we doing here?” Steve looked past me and said:

“This is the closest and safest place I know. We’re going to hold up here until HPD Swat arrives.” I started walking to the back car door while asking:

“Taylor ever been here?” 

“Never.” I opened the door and the family got out. Kono walked over to assist. We walked into the house and Steve told Kono where the first-aid kit was. She lead them into the house and then Steve called me:

“Danny, secure the back door.” As I was on the way back, I saw Kono talking to the little boy. I let out a sigh and secured the back door like Steve had asked. I heard Steve calling for backup and then General Pak talk to Steve:  
“You saved my life. Your team saved my family. Why?” Steve didn’t answer for a moment and then he said:  
“It’s my job...Do me a favor, stand over there.” Steve slid the couch in front of the door and Chin talked to the little boy.

I ran back into the room and saw Steve staring out the window. I let worry wash over me and walked over to Steve. 

“Steve babe, Let me check out you head.” 

“No Danny, we have to help the family first.” 

“Steve, what help are you to them if you have a head wound?” Steve didn’t say anything to me but just looked at me and let me check his wound. He’s head was bent over at my level so I could see.

“Aw, Steve.” His head wound was deep and when I touched it, he winced away. 

“Sorry babe. We should get gauze on that.” I grabbed a gauze off the table and put it on Steve head. 

“There ya go.” 

“Thanks Danno.” I patted his shoulder as he looked back out the window. I walked towards General Pak and he was staring at me. I clasped my hands together and asked:

“Can I help you?” 

“Are you two married?” He asked. 

“No. No. Not at all. You see, we’re partners.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s good. Everyone assumes it.” 

“Ah.” I walked back to the chair and sat in it. HPD would be here soon. 

***

Later, I was standing up pacing when General Pak asked us a question:

“Why do you think I brought my family here?”   
“I don’t know. You’re a murderer, who cares.” I said.   
“My family’s here because I’m seeking political asylum.” I looked to Steve who was looking at the ground. Steve then looked to the family who was speachless. 

“That’s why you couldn't postpone the trip?” Steve said trying to control the anger in his voice.

“That’s why everyone is trying to kill you?” Pak nodded and looked away, ashamed. 

“Let me get this straight. So you commit all these horrible, horrible crimes,” I say, waving my hands dramatically, “and then you come over to the United States, and you say, ‘Hey, I’d like to make a deal now! Please!” I continued my hands everywhere. 

“I’m going to testify at the U.N. against a military junta and my chairman….” Steve looked away. 

“I am going to admit to the world what I’ve done and pay for the crimes I’ve committed.” Pak looked down while Kono and Chin came closer to hear what he said. 

“Well that’s...That’s good but you should’ve told us, ok?” I could tell Steve was getting riled up and I started to move towards him. 

“Somebody should have told us.” Steve said dangerously calm. 

“The information was too dangerous.” Steve cracked as started to yell. 

“That information is more dangerous if I don’t have it! My entire team could have been killed! Not to mention you family!” 

“My testimony will end the war!” Steve drew his face back and just stared at him. 

“The suffering.” I looked at him then too Steve. 

“You saved me, and my family, and you save a country.” Steve looked to me than back at Pak. He looked to Kono and Chin who just watch silently. I saw lights to I went to the window. 

“It’s HPD.” I looked to Steve as he came to move the couch. I opened the door while Steve looked out the window. 

“Those aren’t cops.” Steve said almost silently. 

“Danny, get away from the door!” Steve said to me as he tried to push me away. 

“Get away from the door!” Steve shoved the couch in front of the door while I told the Pak family to get away. 

“Back up, Back up!” 

“Where are the police! Where is Help! Where is Help!?” Pak started to shout. 

“Help is not coming.” Steve said as he ran towards me. 

“How the hell they know we’re here?” Steve said as I walked up. 

“My cell phone's dead.” I said to him. 

“Same. Internet too.” Kono pitched in. 

“Everything’s dead.” Chin said picking up the house phone. 

“I got full bars.” Steve said looking at me. 

“Wait a minute.” Steve said as realization flooded his face. 

“Taylor’s killed your signals and he’s cloned mine.” 

“What?” Kono asked. 

“He’s cloned my cell phone. Before, I wasn’t talking to 911 operators, I was talking to his team!” Steve said throwing his phone down. 

“HPD has no idea where we are.” 

“I told you that I hated that guy.” I said to Steve, angry he didn’t listen. 

“Danny, take the upstairs.” 

“Chin get the gas can out of the bench in the shed. General, bring your family.” Steve opened the stair door and put the family in there. I ran upstair, worried. I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him. I just hope Steve knew how to get us out of this now.

 

Steve POV

Chin headed upstairs while I prepared the bottles. My phone rang and I looked to it. The contact shown BullFrog and I answered. 

“Agent Atwater was working with us for months. He was fully prepared to kill the general for money, but he drew the line at his wife and child. I don’t share that conflict. How bout you, Steve?”  
“You son of a bitch.” There were so many things I wanted to say: you could have killed my team, my best friend. I trusted you. But I held those things in. 

“Are you really prepared to sacrifice your entire team and a woman and a child for a corrupt general who’s killed thousands of innocent people?” 

“I fought beside you Nick. For years. We were friends.” 

“That’s the only reason you’re still alive. Give me the general and no one else gets hurt.” I was so tempted to take that offer, but I refused. 

“That’s not going to happen.” 

“Well then everyone in the house is dead, including that partner of yours. You know, you should have listened to him. To late now.” At the mentioning of Danny, my anger raged. 

“What happened to you Nick?!” 

“I killed for god and country for years. I figured it was time I got paid for it. 5 million to keep pak from testifying. I’ll cut you in Steve. All you gotta do is put a bullet in him.” That was it. 

“You know what? I’ll put a bullet in you first. How’s that?” 

“Well I’m glad to see civilian life hasn’t dulled you sense of humor. You trained me, remember? I know your moves.” 

“Why don’t you come down here? I’ll show you a couple of moves you missed.” 

“Should have taken the deal. By the way, that’s a nasty cut on your eye. After the gunshots rang out, everything went fast. Me and Kono throwing the bottles out. Gunshots everywhere. That all ended when it was hand to hand combat with Nick on the beach.

Light shined into my eyes through the binoculars and I shrieked away, shooting randomly. I pulled my knife out and ran towards Nick who stood on the beach. He clotheslined me and I flipped onto my stomach on the sand. I flipped over immediately to see Nick rushing towards me, knife in hand. I grabbed him and threw him over my head and got up. He swung a few times, each one missing me. He cut my arm with my knife and then it flew onto the ground. I threw a punch and he grabbed it, swinging me around onto my back. He grabbed the knife and put it over me, my hands fighting his hands, giving all my strength not to let the knife come down and land in my chest. I moved my head left as the blade came down, not know where it landed, grabbing my ankle holster gun and shot him three times, all landing mid center. He fell back into the water and I was breathing hard when I heard sirens coming. I got up in slowly as Danny rushed towards me. I looked to him, in denial at what I had done. I’d killed my friend but it had to be done. Danny looked at me his eyes soft and then to Taylor and I saw the way they hardened when he looked at Nick.

“HPD’s here.” He said to me and I started to bark orders, holding my arm. 

“Chin. Kono. Go check on the General and his family.” HPD started to canvas the area around us and me and Danny just stared at each other. He walked towards me, eying my arm and said: 

“You have got to start doing a better job of picking your friends.” I chuckled inside but then said:

“Tell me about it. I picked you didn’t I?” Danno smiled and looked away. 

“Yea.” He said. 

Danny POV

I started to walk away when I heard Steve call my name faintly. I turned around to see him looking pale and not steady on his feet. 

“Yea babe…” I started then all of a sudden, Steve dropped like a bag of rocks. 

“Steve!” I rushed towards him and slid next to him on the ground. 

“Steve?” I asked and started checking for wounds. I was feeling from his head down when all of a sudden, I felt something protruding from Steve’s lower center, by his hip. I pulled it out to find a knife. 

“Shit! HPD! GET EMT’S HERE NOW!”

The Emt’s got there not a second later. I got asked questions, Steve got shoved quickly into an ambulance and I stared at him the whole ride to Queens Medical. Steve was then pushed down the Emergency hallway to surgery. I was left behind as they accelerated through the white doors that said Staff only. I paced the hallways until Kono and Chin got there. 

“Any word?” Chin asked and I shook my head. I returned to pacing as Kono and Chin sat down to wait. About an hour later, a Doctor came out. 

“Family of McGarrett?” I rushed over to him and shook his outstretched hand. 

“Hi, I am Dr. Kaleo. I performed surgery on the Commander.” 

“How is he?”   
“Asleep at the moment. We had to Stitch up the wound, no major arteries hit. We are keeping him overnight though for observation.” 

“Can we see him?” 

“Yes. He is getting settled in his room.” 

“Thanks.” The Dr. Waved a nurse towards us and she took us to Steve.

We walked in the room and I saw Steve laying tensely in the bed sleeping. I went to the chair on his left and sat down, my eyes running over him. 

“Oh Bossman…” Kono said quietly. We all settled in for the night, no one saying anything as we all knew we were all going to stay with him. I settled in and eventually I fell asleep.

***

About 3 in the morning, I woke up feeling as if someone was watching me. There was a small light lit in the corner and I could just make out Steves face. 

“Hey babe, how ya’ doing?” I asked gently. 

“I feel like crap and I’m tired. Did General Pak and his family make it?” I chuckled and thought to myself, leave it to Steve to always be thinking about the job. 

“Yea, he did.” Steve just nodded and I stared at him as he looked away. 

“Babe, I think you should get some rest.” 

“Stay with me?” 

“Always.” I watched Steve and he fell asleep, more relaxed this time. I didn’t even realize we were holding hands until Steve slightly squeezed my hand and feel asleep. 

“Always.” I muttered to myself as I looked around the room then back to Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys?! How was it? Leave a comment and another story coming out soon!


End file.
